Burlesque
by PaintingFlowers13
Summary: Burlesque AU. Kaldur has been a bartender for a long time. What does he think of the mysterious new girl? SeaArrow
1. The Bartender

_Hey guys! So this is a two shot of SeaArrow based in a Burlesque AU. It's a head canon i had to write after watching the movie. If you haven't seen ut, you should watch it because it's a great movie! This is the original two shot but I may write more about the other members of the team and how they fare in this universe. Hope you enjoy! Rate and Review!_

* * *

He had worked there longer than any other bartender in the club. His best friend Roy had told him his mother was thinking of opening a, uh… dancing club, if that's what you would call it, and asked him to help out. He wasn't quite sure what it was, and for the first few months he was a complete and utter mess. Watching the girls dance like they did made him feel uncomfortable, especially when they were on the bar. He didn't know if he should be looking at them or if it would be considered rude if he didn't, so instead he kept his eyes on the floor and the customers. After a while he became used to the girls and was able to look at them without blushing and having his fellow bartenders mock him for his innocence.

Tonight the club was packed. Every yellow light was on, casting the room in its usual bright fog and haze. The promise on the poster outside told of a new dancer, one who would also sing. Roy had been dropping hints for weeks about 'new talent', and he assumed tonight would be her debut. He was polishing glasses behind the bar, waiting for the opening number. He finished his last glass and put it in its place as Roy slid into a stool, hair mussed and a look on his face Kaldur had only seen when the club first became a hit. Kaldur poured Roy a quick shot of whiskey and put it in front of him; grinning back at Roy's excited expression. It was contagious.

"She's gonna be a hit Kal, I know it! Dinah found her a few weeks ago and we've been training her in private. Opening night pal! Be ready for lots of tips." Roy smiled widely at Kaldur, slamming his hands on the bar top a few times in excitement. He took his shot quickly and smiled again. Kaldur laughed at his friends antics. He watched Roy's red hair and white dress shirt weave its way to the side of the stage where Dinah was waiting. Kaldur felt more then heard the hush fall over the room and straightened his vest and hat. Considering the vest was the only thing he was wearing on his upper body he fidgeted with it every night. After he was satisfied with his vest he began straightening his hat again as woman with long blonde hair sauntered up to him. She looked him dead in the eyes and half smiled sensuously. Her eyes were a startling silver grey and her blonde hair was long and partially curled down her back. Her makeup was relatively light considering the show.

"Excuse me." She said, still looking him in the eyes. She pointed slowly at his hat. "Could I borrow that for a moment?" He took his hat off and handed it to her. She smiled fully. "A gentleman. Thanks. I will return it." And with that she walked off toward the stage just as the music was starting. The blonde woman walked through the center of the club and much as Kaldur would like to deny it, he watched her hips the whole way. She walked up the stairs onto the stage gracefully. She took center stage, donning his hat before striking a pose in the shadowed half-light. Kaldur didn't take his eyes away from her form. She had been wearing a long black coat that had been thrown off stage before the lights came up. The woman was wearing a black and white corset type costume that stopped at the highest part of her thigh. Underneath she wore tights and black heeled shin height boots. Kaldur's eyes widened at the sight. As the music continued, the woman and the rest of the troupe began snapping in unison for a few seconds. The she started to sing.

_It's a cold and crazy world  
That's raging outside  
But baby me and all my girls are bringing on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life it's a style, it's a need,  
It's burlesque…_

The lights came up fully and the blonde woman turned to face the audience, hopping onto a chair and leaning over the back of it toward the audience. The troupe snapped again as everyone behind the woman shifted around.

_Been holding back for quite some time  
And finally the moments right!  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I've got that certain savoir-faire!_

The audience was transfixed by the woman on the stage. As the troupe moved around her, helping her off the chair and into another formation of dancing, Kaldur found he couldn't take his eyes off either. He felt lucky no customers wanted any drinks during those few minutes of her performance because he probably wouldn't have been able to serve them. Hell, he couldn't even think properly let alone use hand eye coordination. As the routine finished and the audience finished clapping, Kaldur felt his hands rise of their own volition. She walked off center stage as the other dancers filed sideways and waltzed up to him. She smiled at him fully, looking confident and comfortable in her costume.

"Thanks for the hat." She said smiling. She was about to take it off but Kaldur put his hand over hers to stop her.

"Keep it. You wear it better." She laughed at his words and grabbed his hand before taking them off of her head.

"Any conditions for letting me keep it?" Kaldur pondered while looking into her eyes again.

"You must tell me your name." She looked taken aback. She raised her eyebrows at him and he chuckled.

"Well that's easy. My name is Artemis. It's nice to meet you." Artemis shook the hand of Kaldur's that she was already holding and they both laughed.

"My name is Kaldur. It is a pleasure to meet you Artemis." He bowed slightly and took her hand more firmly before flipping it over and kissing it. When he stood straight again a slight flush had risen into her cheeks.

"Like I said earlier, a gentleman." Artemis smiled at him and he smiled back before she walked off. Kaldur watched her hips again as she walked away, losing himself in a daydream as he did so. A snap in front of his face woke him.

"Hey, Kal. So, what did ya think?! She's amazing right?" Roy said, taking his seat before pulling the bottle of whiskey from under the bar. Kaldur chuckled again at his friend before looking to where Artemis had disappeared into the crowd.

"Yes, she is."


	2. The Singer

_Heres the second part to the two shot! hope you enjoy! Rate and Review!_

* * *

Artemis took more shifts than any other dancer. Partially for the cash, partially to get away from home, but mostly to be able to see him. He had become her favorite bartender over the past few months she had been working at Burlesque and she loved every moment she got to spend with him. His calm demeanor and sly humor always made her feel comfortable around him. It was also a bonus that he was seriously attractive.

Roy was, luckily, oblivious to her attraction to his best friend but she knew Dinah was not as easily fooled. Dinah gave her little knowing looks whenever she went out of the dressing room and into the bar. She usually tried to ignore them.

As she entered the bar, the last customers were just filing out. Artemis had washed off her makeup and changed into sweatpants and an oversized shirt she had found back stage. She saw Kaldur finishing his last jobs so she went to sit beside him. He was putting a box of bottle into the back room as she approached so she waited for him to come back out into the bar area before announcing her arrival. He returned, running his hands over his light hair and over his face. Artemis didn't miss the exhaustion in his eyes, nor the way he looked adorable in the half-lights. She smiled as he noticed her and came to lean on the bar beside her.

"Hey Kal." She smiled at him, looking into his light blue eyes steadily. He looked back without flinching.

"Hello Artemis." He said.

"How was work tonight? Make any good tips?" She rested her face in her palm and leaned on the bar.

"The regular Mr. West gave me a rather nice tip, yes. Overall tonight was… a very good night. How was your night? Are you tired?" She smiled at him.

"Always the gentleman. Tonight was good though I did mess up a few lyrics in the last song."

"No one knew." He replied smoothly, immediately reassuring her few risen doubts.

"That's good. And yes I am completely exhausted. I have a day off tomorrow though which I'm happy about." Kaldur smiled at her as she checked her phone. She groaned and Kaldur cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ugh. I'm gonna have to call a cab tonight. My friend bailed on me to spend the night with her boyfriend." _Megan can be so stupid sometimes… _

"There is no need for a cab. I can drive you home." Artemis whipped her head up quickly staring into his eyes, searching for the falsehood she knew he didn't possess.

"It's okay Kal. I can take a cab it's no big deal." Kaldur half smiled at her determinedly.

"It is no trouble. I would be glad to. Besides, Raquel can finish locking up." Artemis still looked doubtful. Kaldur sighed slightly and took her hand before bringing it close to his lips. "I am not taking no for an answer." He whispered before kissing her hand. Artemis flushed slightly and nodded her consent, not trusting her voice. He smiled in satisfaction. He grabbed his coat from behind the bar and Artemis could see the faint outline of goose-bumps along the line of skin between his vest and the waistband of his jeans. He pulled on his coat and took her hand before calling out a goodbye to Raquel and leading her to a navy blue car in the parking lot behind the bar. He unlocked the car and opened her door for her. Artemis smirked as she sat down. He got in the driver's seat beside her, rubbing his hands and breathing warm air on them. He saw her doing the same. He took both of her hands in his and rubbed them for heat, breathing warm air on them at the same time. Artemis didn't respond besides a slight smile on the corners of her lips. He smiled back before letting go and starting the car. He cranked the heat and she smiled in contentment as the warm air flowed around her.

"Where am I going?" Kaldur asked after getting onto the main street. Artemis thought for a minute.

"You're gonna want to head north to 30th then turn right to 23rd then left to 4th. It's the blue apartment building. I'll tell you when we see it." She responded. Kaldur nodded and took off. They drove for a few minutes in companionable silence before Artemis decided to seize the opportunity.

"Where do you live Kal?" She asked after a while. He smiled slightly.

"Evergreen." Artemis' eyes widened. That was on the other side of town.

"Then why are you driving me?! It would take you long enough to get home by yourself, let alone bringing me to the other side of town!" His smile grew bigger.

"I am driving you because I want to." Kaldur responded lightly. Artemis didn't have anything to say to that so she leaned back in her chair. She could still see Kaldur out of the corner of her eyes though, and every once in a while she saw him looking at her.

"How long have you been working at the club then? That drive must _suck."_ Artemis said to him. He chuckled slightly and butterflies erupted in Artemis' stomach.

"I have been working at the club since it opened. Roy wanted me to be a part of it and so I have been."

"Do you like working there?" She asked.

"It pays the bills and is a good time to see Roy and Dinah. They are like family."

"Yeah, but do you _like _it?" His eyes stayed on her longer then they should have.

"Yes I do." He said, quieter than the rest. "Do you like working at the club?" Artemis didn't have to think about it but she still took her time answering.

"Yeah, I do." They smiled at each other as they turned a corner. "There it is." Artemis said, pointing at the large blue apartment building. Kaldur parked in front of the main door and cut the engine. He got out of his seat and went around to her side of the car. Opening her door, he helped her out and smiled at her as he followed her up the walkway to her apartment.

"Well, this is me." She said. It was probably the most awkward thing she had ever said to him. Kaldur nodded.

"Have a good night Artemis." He turned with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait!" Kaldur turned again to look at her. "Do you want to come in for a bit? Maybe have some tea?" Kaldur smiled and nodded, walking back the few steps to join her.

Somehow, they both knew he was coming in for more than just tea.

The reached her floor in silence again and walked over the threshold with murmured conversation. They took off their jackets and went into the kitchen, Artemis filling the kettle, Kaldur leaning against the counter.

"Your home is lovely." Kaldur said as he watched her putter around.

"It's a house, but I don't think its home. Not yet." She smiled slightly.

"What would it take to make you consider it a home?" He asked softly.

"Someone around to make it feel worth coming back to." She said just as softly. She was pointedly not looking at him. The kettle whistled and Artemis poured the scalding water into two mugs sitting on the counter. After leaving the tea to steep she pointed at Kaldur's chest.

"Do you want a more comfortable shirt?" He nodded soundlessly and followed her down the hallway to her bedroom. She hesitated for a split second before opening the door and letting him follow her in. She bit her lip nervously as he followed her in; Artemis went through her closet and found a navy over-sized shirt she thought would fit him. She chucked it at him and he caught it with ease. "That should fit ya. Let me know if you need something bigger." He nodded again and Artemis left the room, feeling his eyes on her back as she did so.

She went back to the kitchen and sat on the counter top. She dragged the elastic out of her long hair and threw her head around to loosen up the locks. Kaldur came back in wearing the navy shirt. It was a little tight on him and accentuated his muscles while displaying the black snaking tattoo's on his arms that she had studied many times over. He walked over to her and put his vest on the counter beside where she was sitting. Kaldur hesitated before doing anything else but after a few seconds, he put his hands on either side of her hips. They stared into each other's eyes again, like they had done many times before, but this felt… different. More intimate. When he spoke she felt his breath on her face.

"Artemis?"

"Yes Kaldur?"

"Did you really invite me in for tea?" His voice had taken on a husky quality Artemis found herself liking.

"I might've." She responded, her voice falling at the end of her words. Their faces were inches apart. Artemis wasn't sure who moved first. All she knew was that his lips were on hers. Artemis' hands went onto his shoulders and around his neck. He grabbed her hips and dragged her forward over the counter, eventually bringing her completely over so he held her bottom and supported her weight. She held onto the back of his neck with one hand and ran her other down his arm. He groaned into her lips and she pushed her mouth harder against his is response. Somehow they had ended up in her bedroom again and before she knew it her back was against the sheets. She ran her hands under his shirt and over his chest. As she felt his lips against her neck she groaned and knew she didn't want this to end.

Artemis woke in the morning to the feeling of Kaldur's chest under her head. His arm was around her waist, holding her hip and he was snoring lightly. The chest she was using as a pillow rose and fell with each breath he took causing Artemis to smile. She looked at the clock on Kaldur's side of the bed and groaned. It was noon. She had to get up and get food.

Artemis slowly disentangled herself from Kaldur's sleeping form and smiled as he readjusted. She left him a quick note.

_Went to get food. Will be back soon. Call me if you need me. __–A_

Artemis left her apartment quickly and quietly. The corner store had milk and bread and that was all she really needed. She walked slowly though, taking time in the bright winter sun to think over the previous night's events. She didn't regret it; no of course not. She just worried he might. Artemis knew Kaldur had been with very few women before they had met and she started wondering if she was worth it; if she was worthy of his gentleman nature and kind hands and soothing voice. The longer she thought about it, the more awkward she started to feel. When she reached the store, her phone went off.

It was Kaldur.

Artemis bit her lip, turned the ringer off and put the phone back in her pocket. She waited until she felt it stop vibrating before going around and buying her food. As she was walking home she took out her phone and checked her voicemail; one from Kaldur.

_Artemis, I have the two thirty shift to get ready for tonight at the club. Enjoy your day off. We will talk tomorrow. Bye._

Artemis listened to it a few times just to hear his voice. Then she remembered her thoughts from earlier. Maybe she should put of that talk…

A few days past Artemis by and she managed to avoid Kaldur during every single one of them. She took cabs home, and hung out backstage during her off times. On the third day of avoiding him though, Dinah caught her trying to sneak away as he approached.

"You can't ignore him forever." Dinah said. Her arms were crossed.

"I can try." Artemis tried to walk past Dinah but she caught her shoulder and turned Artemis to face her.

"What you're doing isn't fair to him. If you are going to behave like this, he deserves better. Just talk to him Artemis. It won't go as badly as you think." Kaldur had caught up to them and looked between Artemis and the club owner with a concerned look on his face.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No Kal. She's all yours." Dinah said before walking away. Artemis crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest and looked at her glittering shoes. Kaldur turned to face her with his hands in his pockets.

"You've been avoiding me." He said simply. Artemis didn't reply. He put his knuckle under her chin and lifted it gently so he could look into her eyes. "I don't regret it Artemis. I know that is what is bothering you, but I don't. I don't know if you do and have been avoiding me because of that…"

"Kaldur no! I don't regret it at all!" Kaldur smiled at her but kept his hand under her chin.

"Then there is no need to avoid me anymore is there?" Artemis smiled slowly.

"Kaldur I'm sorry."

"I have a condition for accepting your apology." Artemis laughed. Kaldur removed his hand from its place under her chin and moved it to her hip.

"You have to let me drive you home." Both knew what he was asking. He pulled her closer by her hip until her cheek was against his shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as he started drawing circles with is fingers on her hip.

"Okay Kal." She put her arms around his waist and brought her eyes up to meet his.

"And you have to let me do one more thing." Artemis drew her eyebrows in in confusion.

"What's that?" He moved his lips down to meet hers.

"That." They smiled at each other before Artemis was called on stage. "I will see you after work."

"Bye Kal." Artemis leaned up and kissed him again. He smiled into her lips before he broke away. She smiled at him again and sauntered off.

"Bye Artemis."

Artemis woke up with her head on Kaldur's chest. He was holding her close with the small of her back. She smiled and snuggled in closer and began falling back into the release of sleep. Even if she had realized that they were both late for work, feeling his chest expand beneath her cheek and feeling his breath on her hair, made her realize she didn't want to leave.


	3. The Ticket Salesman

_Hey guys! Heres another Burlesque one shot! It only features Kaldur and Artemis in passing, so I haven't changed the characters but sorry if you're dissapointed. If I have any more chapters that are longer then a one-shot i will change the characters. _

_Pairing: DickXBabs _

_Without further ado, the story! _

* * *

Dick watched the audience as Artemis danced on stage. That was all he was really interested in; the audience. Not the show itself, but the reactions people had to it. He straightened his grey news cap and turned his head toward the bar. Kaldur was leaning on the bar, still missing his bowler hat, with a towel thrown over one shoulder. Dick really enjoyed watching Kaldur's reactions; especially when they had first started working there and now every time Artemis was on stage. The way Kaldur smiled up at the stage then tried to turn away fascinated Dick. He already knew what was happening, obviously. It was plain to the naked eye, no detective work involved.

Artemis dipped down and swung her hips. Kaldur's cheeks flushed a deep crimson and Dick laughed into his tattooed arms. His arms were crossed in front of him on the top of the ticket stand. His black dress shirt had the collar popped; his red tie was loose around his neck. The wall of glass in front of him was smudged with the residue of one to many hands; the amber lights above him in his booth flickered slightly, and Dick knew he was going to have to talk to Roy about it later. He took his eyes off of his co-workers and leaned his head on the back of his chair. Dick took his hat off with one hand and ran the other over his black hair and down onto his face. He sighed quietly while rubbing his eyes before hearing the tell-tale click of heels on the wooden stairs. The girl stopped while still in the shadows of the stairs; Dick could see a faint outline of her face which became clearer as she descended. The girl that came down had burgundy hair and blue eyes that were shadowed in a faint purple shade of makeup. She wore a black sweetheart dress that hugged every curve the slim girl had. The dress stopped just above her knees and her heels added a good two inches, making her about an inch or so shorter then Dick. Dick blushed slightly and was glad the girl hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"We may not have windows but we have the best view in Gotham Strip." She jerked toward him with a hand on her chest.

"Jesus. You have a habit of scaring people out of their minds?"

"I usually scare them half to death so this is a slight disappointment." The girl chuckled as he smirked.

"Well what's your name mister terrifying?" Dick cackled.

"Please. If you're gonna call me Mister anything, call me Mister J." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Mister J?"

"Or Dick will suffice." She smiled at him genuinely before smirking.

"Well that seems fitting at a strip club."

"Strip club?! I should wash your mouth out with tequila! And I've gotten better quips then that." She laughed again before looking at him.

"Well I'm Barbara."

"Nice to meet you, Barbara." Dick suddenly noticed how a small line of people had formed behind her. "Twenty bucks." Seeing her look of hesitation he smiled. "C'mon; for the best view in the strip? Twenty bucks is nothing!" She smiled and looked him dead in the eye.

"Can't argue with the best view part." She looked him up and down and Dick blushed slightly before fidgeting in his seat and taking the twenty dollar bill she handed him. He coughed as she smiled at him.

"Enjoy the show."

"I already know it won't be as good as the one over here." Dick smiled and regained his troublemaker self. He smiled at her, suggestively.

"You should come back and keep me company then. If you leave, I don't get any show." This time he saw the blush rise to Barbara's face. He smiled at her. She smiled back, the adorable blush still on her cheeks.

"I might take you up on that Dick."

"Can't wait, Babs." She raised her eyebrows and walked away smirking. He watched her go for a few seconds before remembering the other customers. Dick saw annoyance on some of the people and amusement on others. He also saw Kaldur smiling at him a little while later. Kaldur gestured to where Barbara was sitting and flicked his finger between her and Dick. Dick smiled and shrugged looking down at his table. Kaldur smiled at him again and when he looked up and Dick smiled back. He caught Barbara's blue eyes with his own more than once throughout the first half of the show and she usually did one of two things; either smiled at him and looked away blushing, or smirked at him and made funny hand gestures. During intermission she came over and stood by the ticket stand, making conversation with him when there weren't any customers. Dick discovered she was a lot like he was when she asked him a simple question.

"So is something going on between the blonde dancer and that bartender?" She pointed at Kaldur, and gestured to Artemis when she came back on stage. Dick looked at her wide eyed and Barbara smirked at him. "I'm not as dumb as I look. And besides, it's obvious! No detective work involved."

"It's like we were trained by the same people." Dick mumbled to himself.

"What?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing. You've got good eyes. And yes, those two are currently dating."

"Thought so." She muttered. Intermission ended but Barbara didn't move. She kept shifting the weight on her legs and leaning against the wall but she made no movement to sit down. Dick became slightly worried. _Her feet must be killing her. _He thought to himself. He stood quietly and opened the back of the ticket stand, propping it open with a padded chair.

"If you're not going to go and sit back down, you can sit here. Your feet look like they hurt." Barbara jerked out of a reverie and followed him behind the ticket stand. She smiled at him and put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Dick." He smiled back and covered her hand.

"No problem Babs." She still didn't comment on the nickname, simply sat down and started a new conversation. They were both laughing through ninety percent of their conversations but during that ten percent Dick managed to get Barbara's number. Eventually, she did go back to see the show and Dick closed the ticket stand. Around midnight she came back and knocked on the back door. She hugged him tightly and told him to text her sometime that week. He smiled and nodded promising he would. After she had gone and he and Kaldur were closing up, Kaldur smiled at him a lot. Dick always smiled back. He couldn't seem to get the smile off of his face. It slipped off however when he fell asleep in the cab on his way home. All in all though, he smiled a lot more that night then he had in a while. He rubbed his cheeks when he got home; despite the slight pain, he still slept with a smile on his face. On his bedside table his phone was on to a text he received minutes before falling asleep.

_Are you free Saturday? Want to have coffee?_

_Yes. _


End file.
